<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The men and their motorcycles by mybabys123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968113">The men and their motorcycles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123'>mybabys123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Riven and Beatrix first meet when she sneaks out of the freshman introductory talk and finds her sitting on his motorcycle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The men and their motorcycles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sneaking off the Alfea tour turned out to be easier than stealing candy from a child. As long as she had waited for this moment, partly because of the mission she had to fulfill and partly because of the number of powerful fairies who had studied in Alfea and the things she could learn from there, it did not mean that she was willing to stay for  all the informational talk she already knew.</p><p>She walked through the long stone corridors as if she belonged there, and then across the field to where the specialists' vehicles were kept. </p><p>Andreas had insisted that she have an insured getaway vehicle should she need it and she had assured him that she would not need it, but for her father's peace of mind she had agreed to do so anyway.</p><p>There were some students in the front yard, although most would arrive the next day when the course officially began, but no one paid her more attention than necessary and just like that she managed to enter the garage where the vehicles were stored. She ran her fingertips through a dark green jeep remembering her days of learning with her father in the woods. She had been excited to learn to drive a car for the first time, but the adrenaline that she had felt while riding a motorcycle, that, that was something else. For that reason, as she went further into the room, her eyes were captivated by a purple specialist motorcycle. </p><p>Her eyes lit up with excitement and a smile appeared on her face. "Oh, Dad is going to adore you," She murmured, pulling the cell phone out of her back pocket.</p><p>She placed her phone in front of her, opened her camera and took a photo that she sent to her father.</p><p>"Escape vehicle found, sir" She wrote.</p><p>A few seconds later she got the answer she expected.</p><p>"You know perfectly well that was not what I meant by getaway vehicle" And then added as if he had given up before starting "You know what? I have learned to choose my battles with you, just be careful. "</p><p>She smiled slightly before answering with "Always, dad". Then she put her cell phone back and unable to resist a second more, she stepped one leg on the motorcycle, sitting on it comfortably. </p><p>She closed her eyes and could almost feel the engine come to life underneath of her and the wind on her face.</p><p>At that moment someone cleared his throat and she opened her eyes to find a boy with brown hair and blue eyes.</p><p>"Am I interrupting something?" Said the boy with a smug smile "It certainly seemed like an intimate moment from where I am"</p><p>Beatrix raised an eyebrow "And do you have the habit of interrupting intimate moments or today is just an exception?" She asked sarcastically.</p><p>He smiled wider, his dimples showing and she found herself noticing this feature more than she would like.</p><p>"You're not a bit.... I don't know, not suitable for handling that bike?" He asked ignoring her sarcastic response from before.</p><p>She bit her lip, disappointment settling into her at the implication of those words. </p><p>It was unfair that such a pretty face had such a closed mind, she thought regretfully.</p><p>"If that was the case, it would be a good thing that I didn't ask for your opinion," She replied curtly.</p><p>The blue-eyed boy took several steps forward closer to where she was standing, the smile on his face faded from him. “You are a first-year fairy, right? I say this because that is my bike and the specialist bikes are made for the specialists, I would not want something to happen to my baby ”He explained pointing to the motorcycle in question.</p><p>She listened to him in silence, so he didn't say it because she was a woman, he was just like all men and their cars.</p><p>"In that case one day I will have to show you how qualified I am to drive your baby"</p><p>Beatrix got off the bike and stood in front of him. "It was a pleasure meeting you, see you around" She said passing by his side and towards the exit.</p><p>"My name is Riven," He exclaimed before she disappeared through the door, however he didn't get an answer in return.</p><p>And still, for some reason he wasn't worried, it wouldn't be too difficult to find a girl like that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>